Deng Ji
Biography He was born with shifty eyes. He was educated by the girls behind the farm sheds. They sent him to live with their grandparents. The people he lived with were hairdressers, he studies their line of work on getting people to look beautiful with their hair. Deng Ji didn't like it too much but he wanted to learn so much, that the grandparents sent him to a school for it. After ten years, he was expelled and his grandparents had already died, the girls that took him to scold him and running the family business. Took him in, they were facing an eviction unsure what to do now. Deng Ji was lost and confused taken in various jobs to support those girls, he came across a young lady and instantly fallen in love with her and quickly got married. She helped him and his family out. He decided to join the military when he saves a young girl from bandits. Working hard barely home his 1st wife had an affair and divorce him. Deng Ji moved on and married another woman, she robbed him of his money, which put him in debt. He quickly divorced her and fall in love with another who was a prostitute, he thought that she loves him but didn't. Heartbroken and discourage, divorce her too. Character Information Character Design Deng Ji's creation came from Deng Ai, the dynasty warriors franchise. Hence the name was out of boredness at the time. Since there it stuck to him like forever. Only the name. Deng Ai is one of the generals who served Wei. He was famed for his ability to instantly analyze a battlefield for the best places to store grain and position troops. Deng Ai was discovered by Sima Yi and contributed to fighting Shu's northern campaigns led by Jiang Wei. Weapon Type A gun or various type of gun. Name Meaning Deng is also a common first or last name used among the tribes of South Sudan, shared by the Dinkas, Nuers, and Shilluks. It has various meanings; for instance, it means "Rain" in Dinka. The Dinkas also believe that the most powerful god, ruler of all gods, is Deng. The meaning of the name “Ai” is: “Love” or "mugwort". The Sardonyx is the lucky gemstone in the case of people named Shmou. This is a jewel that prompts the development of intuition. Sardonyx energies are said to protect against mental and physical harm. The meaning of the October month focuses on discernment and judiciousness. It signals the time for building good karma around oneself and letting go of angst. The energy contained within the month of October stimulates participation in group activities. Shmou means "Shepherd, Great Mankind, Reliability" and Eli is a masculine given name of Hebrew origin, from Biblical עֵלִי "ascent", the name of Eli, the high priest in the Books of Samuel. ... Alternatively, Eli may be an unrelated abbreviation of Hebrew names such as Elijah, Elisha, Eliezer, Elimelech, Elliot, etc., all containing the element אלי, meaning "my God". Extra * Has a pet Komodo Dragan named Hana * Been married three times and divorced. * He preferred to be called Deng. *He loves guns as much he loves his pet. *He is buffed and got some nice thick thighs. *He is a war veteran. *Has scars all over his body but not his arms. Gallery Deng ji.png|Full Body __thot_was_on___by_yuriihime-dc344ah.jpg|Please note that Ziqling was being an asshole, Deng Ji was coming to get him before the chaos becomes worst. And Ziqling was talking about a girl-fight that was about to go down. Gotta go fast or slow to save your troublemaker friend. _cm__deng_ji_by_lei_mizuhime_dd2o5m2-pre.png|by lei-mizuhime on deviantart Category:Adult Category:Male Category:Hei Jin Category:Heterosexual Category:Single Category:Divorcee Category:Major General Category:General